


Monster Mash

by zydecoXylophone



Category: Grojband
Genre: Canon Typical Weirdness, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Mostly Gen, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Trans Male Character, Weird Fluff, Worldbuilding, headcanons galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zydecoXylophone/pseuds/zydecoXylophone
Summary: It should've been a normal day for Grojband - find a gig, fend off their rivals, score some sweet lyrics and ride their way into stardom for the day. Being forced to work together with the Newman's was just the tip of weird iceberg. Time's ticking, plans are hatching and Trina's not the only thing they have to watch out for.Spoiler tags are to be added in the beginning of their respective chapters. Fic was inspired by the monsterfalls gravity falls au. Rated T just in case!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Prince Squish and GrojZow11 for betaing this chapter! \m/

“Chance Happening here to say that tonight’s the night! It’s Halloween, and it’s not your average night of spooktacular festivities. Not only has the Rock God temple opened for visitors, the Candy Corn Moon is here, a once in thirty four year occurrence. Buzz Newsworthy on the scene with Professor Rigaudon - take it away, Buzz.

“Thank you Chance, and thank you Professor Rigaudon for coming out for this special event!”

“Nono, thank you for interviewing me! As the people of Peaceville know, there’s been a major archaeological right in our backyards! We at the Museum of Musical History have been hard at work restoring it back to its former glory. And wouldn’t-cha know, we got it spic and span just in time to perform a long lost ritual found inside!” The aged gentleman’s epic mustache quivered with joy. Or he had to sneeze, hard to tell with that much facial hair going on. 

“But wouldn’t performing a previously unknown ritual on a day of cosmic significance unleash forces beyond mortal keen?”

“Of course not! That’s what the math and budgeting departments do on Cthursdays. We have made every precaution that, if something were to be summoned, that it’s entirely within mortal keen and therefore dissectible.” 

“There you have it folks! Don’t forget that the festivities start tonight at sundown, including a double opening act with open slots still available. Sign up while you still can!” 

The old television set gave a descending hum as it shut off.

“See guys? I told you I’d get us a gig for tonight!” Corey boasted as he spun the remote, internally thanking the universe for convenient opportunities to hide his forgetfulness. 

“Let me guess, you got a crazy plan that just might work to get us lyrics?”, Laney said from her prone position on the floor. The floor was what happened when you waited to tie your shoe instead of dashing ahead to claim a seat.

“Actually, they got that part covered”, Kin toned in as flicked through his phone, “They want us to cover these lyrics they found inside the temple.” 

He turned his screen towards the rest of the band, showing them the article in all its poorly coded greatness. A slightly off center jpeg showed the notes deeply carved into white marble. Another more pixelated image showed a decayed relief depicting several figures playing primitive instruments. “They got the chords and everything!” 

“Is that Greek?”, Kon asked. “The letters look extra squiggly.” 

“What time did they signups end again?”, the bassist asked. 

“Uhhh.....Leeemmmiieeee chhheeeccck....” Each word was drawn out as he tried to navigate the glitchy webpage. “Oh, ends at seven thirty.” 

In sync, the band turned to the sole functioning clock left in the garage. Despite the cracks in the glass, the arms shone true at 6:57. 

“We got plenty of time!”, Corey declared confidently. 

“Isn’t the place all the way up Mount Peaceville though?”, the drummer asked.

“Yep, and all the buses are busy because of it”, Kin reported, glaring at his innocent phone.

“WE GOT NO TIME!” 

“I got a teleporter in need for testing.” Honestly, he’d been waiting for a suitably dramatic moment to announce that. It sounded better in his head. 

“Nuh uh and no way, I’ve the Fly”, Laney quickly vetoed, ”Can’t we ask your sister for a ride instead?”

“Great idea, Lanes!” With that he dashed up the stairs, taking two at a time.

“ _TRINA_! NICK’S AT THE TEMPLE REOPENING AND HE’S LOOKING FOR AN UBER CUTE DATE!!” 

* * *

One life threatening car ride later, Trina pranced off in search of the hunk of her dreams. The band wasn’t in prancing shape. Or being able to stay upright shape for that matter. Speeding along curving mountain roads tended to do that to even the most stable center of balances. 

“I think my life’s still flashing before my eyes”, the bassist managed between carefully even steps, “and its its set to an offkey ukulele of all things. I spent so much time chasing lizards...” 

“Really? Mine has marimba and a LOT of cheese.” Kon replied, taking the much safer route of crawling to the information desk. 

“Wait, is that Corey? How’s he get past us?” Kin asked from his perch on top of his brother. He took out a telescope to peer at the distinct orange beanie poking out from the crowd. “That’s not our weirdo!”

“The Newmans!”, the trio gasped, hissed and growled in a chorus of rivalry. Somewhere off in the distance, Corey flipped the bird in their general direction. 

“Ew, it’s the gross band”, Konnie scoffed. 

“Too bad losers, we were here first!”, her twin added in. 

“Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in”, Carrie said as she placed a hand on her chest in mocking offense. “You’re not gonna perform today, or for any other museum sponsored gigs from this day on!” 

Larry rolled his eyes at his bandmate’s dramatic evil laughs, but smiled along nonetheless. Rubbing their hard won (well, more like lucky) victory in their counterparts’ faces felt too good not to resist. 

“Actually, young ladies, we need two bands for tonight”, the mustachioed professor interrupted, “and with an attitude like that, consider your contract in jeopardy! I will not tolerate jerkitude on this most mysterious dig site.”

A flush rose to each of the Newman’s faces at the chastisement. Bad enough to get called out by someone old enough to be their great grandparent, but in front of their declared rivals too? Said rivals victory was short lived as the gentleman turned onto them. 

“That goes for you lads as well! This is a professional setting and all of you will behave as such. No dilly-dallying, no hanky-panky and no horseplay... So get off of him, boy!” 

Kin quickly dismounted off of Kon, who frantically and unsuccessfully tried to get the dirt out of his white shirt. The rest of the group hurried to follow suit, or at least look like they were doing last minute touch ups. Professor Rigaudon surveyed the lot of them critically, tapping his chin in thought as he did so. 

“You there, with the gold barrette, where’s your fourth member?” 

Laney turned her frantic shirt pawing to frantic placating gestures. “He’s, uh, kinda really carsick? He’ll be here at any moment though!” 

“Yeah, he’ll be fine!” Kon paused his shirt licking to add in. 

As if on cue, their frontman jogged onto the scene. ‘Fine’ was stretching it for his current state. He still had the complexion of rancid milk from the hellish car ride. Kind of sweaty too, but that could’ve been from running while in three layers of clothes. 

“Hey guys”, he managed between pants cheerfully enough, “what’d I’d mi- oh, gross, Newmans?!” 

“None of that lip out of you, cheese boy!”, the professor forcefully shushed him and plowed on, gesturing all the way, “We’re cutting it close so I’ll explain on the way. In a straight line, children!”

Past the makeshift parking lot and up the hill they went, with the professor chatting the entire away. A handful of the crew working on setting the lights and electronics waved to the doppelgänger group as they passed. There were only so many stagehands and bands in a town as small as theirs - being able to recognize their faces was only a matter of time. That, and having lookalikes so close together was bound to turn heads no matter who they are.

“The song in question is fairly simple, so I expect all of you to memorize your parts in time. There’s going to be music sheets at your places. You all are going to be playing in the temple itself and it should go without saying that damaging it is out of the question. I mean it, I’ll call your parents!” An eight person chorus of gulps followed that proclamation. “The same goes for the rental instruments. We got them customized from the magic shop just for this ceremony. Who knows what could go wrong if you even _think_ of damaging them!” 

At long last, or rather fifteen minutes and an eternity of nattering, they reached their destination. For being partially rebuilt ruins, the structure was in pretty good shape. The marble shone looked like it was brand new, if you ignored the obvious damage. What’s left of the statues were standing proudly and somebody managed to drag a whole gelato cart right next to the entrance. Sure, every single face from the stonework was pulverized, but that just added to the crumbly charm. It still had an air of majesty clinging to it. The effect was somewhat ruined by how bustling it was. Workers were rushing about not unlike a kicked over ant nest; trailing wires and tape, strategically placing filled drink coolers and empty trash cans. A few were posing with a stray marble arm while others waited in line for gelato. 

“Woah”, Corey said quietly as he took in the hustle and bustle, “Are you expecting the whole town to be here?” 

Surprisingly, the professor didn’t get angry at the interruption. “More or less, over the course of next week. We’ll see if we can extend it if the turnout is high. Ah, here we go.” 

He turned to face the two bands, face stern underneath bristly grey hair. His eyebrows and glasses covered most of his expression but they still stood straighter as the silence stretched out. It stretched out long enough for them to start getting uncomfortable. It stretched out like a plastic bag that was tied too tight so you had to pull it apart but it just wouldn't rip and got weirdly wrinkly instead.

A crooked grin shone through his facial foliage. “Have fun, stay safe, be respectful, act responsibly and help yourself to the refreshments! I’ll be back fifteen minutes before the show begins. Ta-ta!” With that, he walked off like he was a comedy relief character in an old-timey musical. 

“Well, that happened.” Larry spoke after a long moment of puzzled silence.

“I guess we can practice in the meantime?” Laney suggested with a shrug. 

“Who wants gelato?” Konnie asked. 

* * *

Two hours and a dozen cups later, the two bands were ready as they could be. True to the professor’s words, it was a piece of patty cake to memorize the simple melody. Feeling their way around the enchanted instruments took at least three times as long. Which wasn’t saying much, really. It was the vocals that proved to be an obstacle. The two singers had their work cut out for them what with learning how to harmonize in an entirely different language. The constant sniping between them while the so called adult supervision was away wasn’t helping either. It took their respective managers hauling them away by the sleeve to get them to settle and actually practice. 

“Do they any idea what these lyrics mean?” Laney wondered out loud as she looked through the music sheets. None of the words had been translated. The only hint they had were the heavily damaged writing on the walls and the comic sans pronunciation guide provided. They had all the forthcoming of a mute brick speaking a dead language. 

“I’ve been plugging them into every translation site I could find and they all gave me different results”, Kin complained, “The words change but they keep saying something about a true groove and changing inside.” 

Before anyone could speculate what that meant, the professor strode up to the separated groups and cleared his throat for their attention. It was the kind of noise that could quiet down an overcrowded classroom on the day before summer vacation. Somehow, he made it echo in the airy interior.

“Places, everyone! You, you and you”, he pointed at Kon, Larry and Kin respectively, “go over there on the raised pedestals in that order. You other three do the same on the opposite side. You two with the lyres come on up front and center. No, not there, where the circles are! And don’t manhandle those things or else we won’t get the deposit back. There we go, perfect. The sound crew will be bringing your microphones in a moment. Remember, when the light shines through the skylight is when you begin!” With that, he turned and left them back to their own devices again.

The rival band members gave each other the hairy eyeball. Neither wanted to jeopardize the gig themselves, but were convinced that the others will all for the sake of bringing them down in front of a live audience. That, and intermingling with declared arch nemesises (nemesi?) just felt plain weird. It went against the very grain of the universe. The rising tensions were defused just in time by the appearance of the sound crew. All the checks and corrections nearly made them miss the curtains opening. 

The song itself was simple really - a back and forth that built on top of the previous, getting longer and more complex with each iteration. It wasn’t even that long either, nothing the two freshest up and coming bands in town couldn’t handle. The audience cheered at first, but then a hush fell over the scene. Maybe it was the ethereal orange light of the moon, or maybe it was the instrument’s sound becoming more and more otherworldly. It could have been the faint rumble underfoot, or the way the weathered sculptures shifted under the odd shadows. The rustling of the trees grew louder as the wind picked up, bringing with it the growing scent of ozone and ash. 

The growing change didn't touch the band members. They were already lost in the music, rivalry forgotten. The full face of the Candy Corn Moon shone through the cracks in the ceiling not unlike a distant fire. The makeshift limelights shone down upon them, their respective instruments seemingly drinking it in. Pressure built as the short song reached its zenith. As the last note echoed out it kept building, almost painfully so, until there was a sensation somewhat like ears popping. Unlike ears popping, it was followed by a noise not unlike every joint popping at once. Then, before anyone had any time to process that, the blank void of unconsciousness. 


	2. Moonrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huuuge shoutout to Grojzow11, who drew the monsterified band! The links are at the bottom as to not clog the format. The images also have their species listed in case people were wondering what they are. 
> 
> Photographic Memories is still going to be updated sporadically while this fic is being written. And, as of writing this, there's a chapter in the works!

One Leobold Nepp, Larry to strangers and Lenny to friends, was very familiar with what passing out unexpectedly felt like. This was definitely not what waking up from a fainting spell felt like. For starters, he was crouched on his hands and knees rather than laying on his side. Other than his senses taking their sweet time coming back to him, everything felt fine. Better even - no allergies itching at the back of his throat, no ache in his fingers, not even a knot of anxiety in his chest. Even his mind felt clear. What did Garbageband do and how can he convince the girls that this was pretty sweet actually? 

Then his vision came back and it was no longer pretty sweet. The rental instruments were wrecked - no, not just wrecked, more like completely destroyed. Nothing remained of it save for a scorch mark and a pitiful handful of wood chips. The bassist’s stomach dropped somewhere below his ankles when he raised his eyes to the rest of the carnage. 

Sure, the Newman’s might have been in a paranatural whatsit here and there, but none of those misadventures held a candle to what was in front of him. The entire crowd had been changed into creatures normally found between the pages of books. Just in the front row he could see a satyr drop in a dead faint and a minotaur follow right after. That was all it took to knock everybody out of their shock. In hindsight, stunned stupid was way better than a panicked stampede. 

The uncool set of twins he was next to bowled him in their haste to check on each other. They were - well, he couldn’t identify them. Some sort of canine, though what sort of dogs he couldn’t even begin to guess. A black and white furred Kin was trying to shoo away a thundering raincloud that seemed to be magnetically attached to him while a purplish Kon was going crosseyed trying to stare at the unicorn horn that sprouted from his forehead. The larger of the two looked even bigger with the floofy, though quickly getting drenched, mane he sported.

A spike of anxiety punctured a hole in that clearheadedness when he looked down at himself. Lenny heard himself curse louder than intended as he stared down at his red furred paws. Judging by the itchy feeling his clothes were suddenly giving him, the rest of him was the same way. Getting himself up was more of an ordeal than he remembered, what with having a tail and all. The building freak out was interrupted by Kim unleashing a string of curse words that would’ve gotten them booted out of any respectable establishment. Larry’s legs still weren’t cooperating with him, so he settled for twisting himself over to face the growing argument. Just because he was down didn’t mean he was out of the count! Also; he has some long, hard to pronounce words to give to Garboband. Possibly a dictionary too.

If you were to ignore the fur, feathers, and scales, it was pretty much a rehash of whenever they tried to scuttle each other out of a gig. If you didn’t, it looked like a mythological brawl was about to go down. Konnie and Kim’s hackles were bristling - literally, as they were both sporting cat ears and tails. Both of them were calicoes, though the drummer’s pattern shifted around like wax in a lava lamp as she shouted incoherently at her unicorn-horned dog counterpart. Kim, on the other hand (or was it paw now?), had somehow managed to grab a handful of glistening blue flames to threaten the other keyboardist with as her forked tail thrashed. Kin was doing the same - though holding a handful of thunderclouds didn’t have the same effect. The chokehold she had on his collar wasn’t helping his bluff either.

While that was going on; Carrie was valiantly trying to flip Laney off with the tiny claws attached her blue, raptorlike wings. Her wide, sweeping gestures that totally wasn’t random flailing had more umph to them now that she had feathers as long as her entire torso. Lenny could feel his new fur flatten from the gusts all the way across the stage. They still didn’t dislodge pieces of her sleeve caught between the feathers as she ranted at his doppelganger.

The other bassist was all up in her face and pissed enough to be breathing smoke. Literally, with sparks too. She was also a cat like the Kagami twins, though with a brick red scorpion tail of all things looking poised to prick behind her. He could feel his fur stand on end at the sight of it. Sure, she might’ve been the shortest person between the two bands, but that proportionally sized stinger was one hell of an intimidating sight. It looked like it could take eyes and then some out. Was that a trick of the light, or was that poison beading on it?!

Corey was trying to butt into the two spitfires argument, completely obvious to the potential danger he was in. The key word being ‘try’ as there wasn’t much he could do to grab their attention from his position on the floor. That, and he couldn’t make a peep no matter much he waved his arms. The muteness probably had to do with how he was a mermaid of some sort - legs replaced with a blue-grey fish tail with his skin being the same color. Long fins poked out of torn holes in his shirt with a matching set flared out on the sides of his face. It was kind of ridiculous how they were flapping out of sync as he tried it to get attention but to no avail.

While the second shortest person between the two groups looked on in horrified fascination and reacquainting himself with scorpiophobia, the arguing began to tip over into pushing and shoving. The crowd freaking out wasn’t helping matters either.

“What did you do to us?”

“ _Us_?! You were the ones waiting to mess up our big chance!” 

“Everything weird happens to guys so it’s your fault!”

“AAGH!! You don’t have to yell so loud, I’m right in front of you!”

“Yeah, well, you started it!”

“Don’t you hiss at me, I don’t have to start it to end it!” 

“Water beats fire, you can’t hurt me!”

“I’m about to beat your _FACE_!”

The horrible but attention grabbing screech of feedback cut things off could get any more physical. Even the stampeding audience froze in place in favor of covering their ears against the painful noise. 

Professor Rigaudon twisted the cords of a discarded microphone for a few more moments before clearing his throat. Unlike most of everybody else, his changes weren’t quite as obvious as a major shift in his body plan. The one most notable change was how his mighty facial hair had gone Barbie Blonde (TM) and defied gravity. It was rather anime looking.

“Attention all attendees, do not panic! If you are panicking right now then you put a fork in it! That means you, fairies in the back. Put the cupid down. Easy! Jeez... Yes, this is extremely weird, but this is an expected outcome. Don’t you groan at me, you didn’t read the fine print on those tickets! Our team of fearless researchers are working hard on a cure-“

“This wasn’t in the contract!” 

“-and it will be found in due haste. In the meantime, enjoy the complimentary snack tables! No refunds either!” With that, the diminutive professor hurried off before people could start asking hard to answer questions. A few more mobile people chased after him while the rest scattered about like it was a normal party. There was already a line forming at the gelato cart.

“Well, now what?” Kim asked nobody in particular as she unceremoniously dropped a slightly singed Kin. At least her scattered will o'wisps didn’t burn the already blackened stage. 

Corey forgot about the whole mute for a minute as he began gesturing about his idea to get their bodies back to normal. As he was somewhere below hip height, nobody paid attention to him. Luckily for everybody else, and his own sake really, he wasn’t within grabbing reach of any extra appendages. That didn’t stop him from trying once he realized he was being ignored again.

“I say I make you eat those words”, Laney growled. Only Kon’s quick lunge prevented her from swiping at Carrie. It was a lot like holding onto an especially pissed off scarf that had extra stabby bits. Luckily for him, that stinger was pointed away from him. “C’mon, lemmie at her!”

“Woah, Laney, chill! We got bigger things to deal with”, Kon said. While the redhead was struggling to get free, Carrie took the opportunity to take several steps back and regroup with her band. Normally she wouldn’t be afraid to throw some hands, but normally she had hands to throw with. At least she didn’t shed feathers as she made her getaway.

Corey, rather pissed about despite his best attempts, punched the floor in frustration. Something within the temple floor went crunch, and it wasn’t just his hand. While he was regretting that hasty decision, dust rattled off of the walls as ancient mechanisms groaned to life. The rising tension was quickly cut short with a sort of ‘thonk’ sound of something not working as intended. 

“I think there was supposed to be more”, Kin commented. 

“You’re gonna be in so much trouble if you broke the temple too”, Larry said to the mermaid. He just huffed and crossed his arms in a distinctly ‘whatever’ fashion.

Konnie peered into the back of the temple with a frown. “Actually... One of the cracks back there looks bigger.” 

“Which one? There’s like twenty”, her twin replied.

“Might as well check it out. Hopefully something interesting got knocked loose.” Laney didn’t quite manage to free herself from Kon, having ended up on his shoulders when nobody was paying attention. It was pretty comfortable, damp dog or not. “Now giddy up!” 

“But I’m not a horse!” Kon nonetheless complied, head tilted forward from her grip on his horn. 

“No way I’m going back there with you guys”, Carrie huffed, “C’mon girls, let's see if the gelato cart still has any nondairy left.” 

Konnie squealed, tail wagging more like a dog than a cat. Lenny was lucky enough to find his footing before getting dragged along by the hand by her. Honestly, this happened more than he’d like to admit. Kim followed at a more sedate pace, though not before blowing one last raspberry at their rivals. 

Voicelessness didn’t prevent Corey from blowing one back. 

* * *

“So why didn’t they follow us?” Laney asked as she poked at the various cracks. Even with night vision and whiskers, it was hard to tell where that slight breeze was coming from with such an open floor plan. 

“Kin’s helping Corey with that whole half fish thing. He told me through our twin-tepathy”, came Kon’s muffled reply. He was more or less pressing his entire body into the wall in hopes of finding a weak spot. Or another button, same difference.

_ ka- _ _ klink _

“Found something! C’mere, lift this up for me real quick.”

“What’s the magic word?” 

“Ughhhhh......Pretty please with gummy sharks and cookie straws.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard!” 

The stonework wasn’t nearly as complying as the drummer was. Even with him giving it his all, Laney could barely fit the crack. Turns out the whole ‘cats are liquid’ thing didn’t apply to.... Whatever she was now. Seriously, what kind of cat had fire breath and a scorpion tail? The redhead shrugged off the thought as she used her phone as a flashlight. 

“You see anything?” Kon yelled through the hole.

“I just started looking!” She yelled back, wincing at the echo. Right, enhanced hearing. “Don’t have to yell either, it echoes in here.” 

“Oh, okay!”

She just rolled her eyes. Not that he could have seen it, but it was the principal of the matter. The bassist got to feel her ears swivel around as she scanned the room. It wasn’t that much bigger than an average closet. At first glance, itt wasn’t that much different from the rest of it. Pale marble, faces stricken from the murals, cracked pillars, moonlight falling from a hole in the ceiling illuminating a familiar blue star, all coated in thick dust.

Laney heard her neck pop from how fast she did a doubletake.

The light of her phone washed out what little color remained, but there was no denying it. The Curse of Rocklympus itself was more like a stylized stick figure with the star for a head than an actual human or possessed instrument. The main scene was of it clawed hands casting bolts of lightning down at cowering people from on top of a cracked mountain. Smaller scenes were tucked into the corners, depicting the star doing stomach turning things to people and instruments alike. While most of it was relatively untouched by time, figures that weren’t the star had their faces carved out like the ones in the main area of the temple. The words accompanying the mural were gone as well - careful scriptures reduced to nothing more than gouges on the wall. It almost looked like a wild animal purposely clawed them out. Laney her own claws flexing, though not out of her own violation. She shook herself like a dog ridding itself of water, telling herself it was just cobwebs and bad memories that made her fur bristle on end. At least the wall was small enough to fit in one picture.

The other sides of the hidden room were boring by comparison. Sure, their words and faces were gone too, but they offered no hint on what the hell happened. It was just people with instruments and weapons partying hard. Thankfully, it was rated PG. Nonetheless Laney took pictures of them in case they were important to rock lore. Who knew what sort of knowledge the twins had rattling around in their skulls.

“I found something real freaky but there’s not much in here”, she called towards Kon.

“Didya check the ceiling?” 

“Why would I do that?”

“That’s where the secrets are! Or behind breakable walls but I think we’d get in trouble for that. Video games told me so.”

“Fine, but I don’t think - oh, hey, you’re right.”

“See, I told you! Video games never steer me wrong.” Kon said smugly.

True to his words, the ceiling held a hint. The centermost chunk was missing but the transformation from human to other was understandable enough. Even some of the words, gibberish as they might be to her, survived unscathed. Color coded music notes and lunar phases orbited the people and their other forms. All of it was arranged in a circle surrounding the gap in the ceiling. It almost looked like a cross between the frames of a simple animation and a diagram of the solar system. 

“I got pictures”, the bassist said as she wriggled out of the crevice, “It’s.... I don’t know what it is but it’s something alright”

“Oooh, can I see? Please please please!” The puppy eyes were doubly effective now that he was a unicorn dog, but Laney had years of exposure to that trick. The fact she was speed walking back to the stage and pointedly not looking at him had absolutely nothing to do with it. 

“No way dude! There’s some seriously messed up things in there. We should just send these over to the professor and call it a night before things get even weirder. Or worse, the Newmans’ play.”

“But there’s still food left! They have snack tables and a gelato cart with exclusive flavors and everything!”

“Aren’t you lactose intolerant?”

“Pshh, like that ever stopped me before.” 

“What was that about poor food choices?” Kin asked. True to his telepathic word, he was trying to help out their fishified singer. ’Try’ being a key word because both of them were soaked to the bone with little to show for it. His current attempt was him trying to mould the storm cloud into the shape of those neck pillows you get at an airport. It looked more like a moldy chicken nugget than anything else. 

‘Forget that, how are we gonna beat the Newmans when I can’t talk?!’ Corey mouthed, though the exact words were lost on the rest of his band. The frustrated gesturing conveyed the gist of it at least. ‘I don’t even know what happened to Trina and she’s our ticket to lyrics! And home. But mostly lyRGK-‘

Kin interrupted his pantomime rant by shoving his cloud pillow slash nugget around his neck. “And that’s one problem solved”, he said proudly. 

“You sure that’s gonna stay on?” Kon asked, patting the coughing mermaid. 

“No idea!”

“You guys do... Whatever, I’m going off to see the professor. Don’t eat the chocolate!” With that, Laney went in search of the only person who had a clue what those murals meant. And hopefully wouldn’t be too disturbed by the more graphic bits.

“No chocolate?” The twins chorused.

“Wait, no chocolate?” Corey asked once he regained the ability to talk, and breathe for that matter. Who could have guessed rain worked on gills? “Oh yeah! Dogs can’t have it or they’ll get uber sick. Score one for the fishie!” He fistpumped and nearly dislodged the cloud with the motion.

A look of pure, unadulterated horror was shared between drummer and keyboardist before they screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corey and Laney https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/747969973733031936/748372131426861126/image0.jpg
> 
> Kin and Kon https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/747969973733031936/748372132001743019/image1.jpg
> 
> Lenny and Carrie https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/747969973733031936/748372132374773801/image2.jpg
> 
> Also, has anyone else noticed that things look longer in google docs than they do in a03?
> 
> Konnie and Kim https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/747969973733031936/748372132701929472/image3.jpg


	3. New Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's shoutouts go to Hyratel for helping me figure out what to make Nick into, drakepaws for betaing while fighting with googledocs the whole time, and Grojzow for more wonderful art! The links will be posted at the end of the chapter. Go check out their grojtober collection too
> 
> I'm counting this fic as my own grojtober contributions, and hopefully I'll be able to produce halloweeny chapters for Photographic Memories before my new job kicks into high gear for the holiday season. Wish me luck, and sending employment energies to all those who need it!

“Mina, stop squirming!”

“I’m not though?”

“Ughs, whatever. As soon as I see Corey it’s **on sight** “, Trina hissed the last two words with malice. Thankfully not literally, no matter how much the new scaly parts of her wanted to. 

Mina just whined under her breath. Few things were scarier than truly pissed off Trina, and tonight she found out one of those things was a truly pissed off snake-ified Trina. Even if she hadn’t figured out the whole slithering thing yet. Hence, her being carried by her beleaguered ‘friend’. At least being changed into some sort of moth-fae sort of creature helped, what with what another set of arms and all.

They were on the outskirts of the festival, hunting for Nick Mallory, when the transformation caught them. The resulting shifts freaked both of them enough to forget about both the hunk of their dreams and any plans for fratricide. Trina had been the first to calm down once she noticed that her newfound scales were pretty cute actually. Her colors were complimentary - a white underbelly with a pink base while globs of lavender formed heartlike shapes on top. The pattern was reminiscent of a ball python morph, or perhaps an anaconda given the sheer size of her tail. Her meticulously cared for skin had been replaced with scales of the same nature too. It was almost worth the whole no legs thing. That was a dealbreaker, or rather, a going-to-break-Corey-for-this-er. Oddly enough, her hair remained the same. 

Mina was much more drab compared to her sparkle snake companion. Her new color palette was limited to a pale, chalky green that faintly glowed in the moonlight and a soft, velvety brown. The latter color made the set of insectoid limbs that burst out her middle look like they were transplanted from one hell of a creepy puppet. They each ended in a three digit hand, the main two fingers equipped with grasping claws. Thankfully; her original set remained the same, albeit in the same velvety color from the elbow down. Her sparkling new moth wings, all four of them, could have covered a small table by themselves. Altogether, they draped across her form like a poncho. A simple eyespot decorated each of them - though the upper ones almost looked like a music note if you tilted your head and squinted a little. The lower set extended into something similar to a kite’s tail, which by itself was nearly as long as the wing was wide. Two brushy antennas sprouting from her hairline completed the set of insectoid changes.

“You sure you don’t want to go home?”, the moth fae asked, legs trembling from the strain.

“Quiet, I wanna see if Nick got even cooler.”

“Nick Mallory didn’t think he could be this much cooler”, Nick Mallory said.

“GASP!” Trina whipped around fast enough to topple her makeshift ride.

The small town celebrity wasn’t as radically different compared to the pink and green duo. His only extra bits were the majestic, glacier colored antlers crowning his head and the icicle spikes poking through his shirt. No extra limbs, or lack therefore of, plagued him. What did plague him was the frost crackling to life as he examined his slush puppie blue skin. It spread in an arm’s length radius around him, flash freezing the ground with every step as he walked by. There was even a trail of snowflakes following him.

“Oh, hi Nick!” Trina said faux casually, twirling a strand of hair, “Do you need a cuddle buddy to keep warm?”

Luckily for him, the obsessive fangirl hadn’t figured out how to move yet. He still took a wide step back just in case. “Nick doesn’t think that’s a good idea for a reptile. Good luck with that snake thing.” With that, he headed off to do Nick Mallory things. Like trying to figure out to get antlers to fit inside a helmet and if this whole ice thing was going to kill his moped. 

Mina wheezed as she freed herself from underneath her boss. “Maybe”, she panted, “Maybe now's a good time to learn how to slither?”

She too took a long step back from that slit pupil glare.

* * *

“Hmmmmmmm....” Professor Rigaudon hummed for the fifteenth time in just as many minutes.

At this point, Laney had gotten used to feeling her tail thrash. Sure, fifteen minutes wasn’t so bad, but the barbie-troll doll-she didn’t know what had her phone the whole time. The very same phone she would punch her bandmates for trying to swipe. Granted, there was nothing incriminating or inappropriate on it, she made triply sure of that, but handing it over grated against everything she had and then some. 

The manticore was just about to burst when the professor exclaimed, “Ah ha! It’ll take a few days to fully translate.”

“What?! Are we gonna be stuck like this the whole time?!”

“Afraid so! And we’re all going to keep being like this until we figure out how to reverse this. Who knows, it might even be permanent if it’s not sorted out by the time the Candy Corn Moon passes”, he said cheerily, like this was all some big fascinating research project, “Now, about those discovery rights...”

“You can have ‘em”, she deadpanned, “Can I have my phone back now?”

Laney scrambled to catch her phone after the professor carelessly tossed it over his shoulder, all but prancing off towards the temple. Score one for the cat-scorpion reflexes! Score none for being back to normal anytime soon.

* * *

Carrie stared at the gelato cup precariously balanced on her knee, then at the tiny wooden spoon provided. She stared at the pinkie length claws poking through the ruffled feathers, then back at the spoon.

“I miss having hands”, the harpy whined, “How am I going to play when I can’t even hold things?”

“You could learn to play with your feet”, Kim jokingly suggested.

“Hey, Konnie? You got, uhh...”, Lenny made a vague gesture to his face, “All over you.”

True to his word, there was a perfect ring of half melted dessert around her mouth. It stood out even more against the black patch of fur that migrated over her muzzle when she wasn’t paying attention. The drummer went crosseyed trying to lick it off before her eyes lit up with an idea.

“Hey, check this out!” Squishing her face between her paws, Konnie’s expression scrunched further with concentration. Her efforts were rewarded with the colored patch of fur, and most definitely not the gelato stain, squirming for a few moments before slowly dripping up between her eyes. The effect was pretty trippy, truth be told. “Tada!”

Her sister applauded her while the bassist handed her a spare napkin. “Cool! You got any idea what else you can do?”, she asked.

“No idea whatsoever!”

Carrie was trying to figure out if she still had the physical capability to clap when she spotted two familiar faces in the crowd. 

“Is that-?” Recognition made her perk up, nearly sending her cup into the dirt. One hand went to balance it while the other waved. She nearly whacked herself and the nearby Kim in the face with her feathers in the process. “Yo! Cleet, Bessie! Over here!”

“Well, I’ll be,” drawled the redneck genie. Calling him a genie was a stretch - he looked like a regular hillbilly with nary a jug in sight. Bessie was still a blue anthropomorphic cow, albeit with legs now. “I haven’t seen you kids since that dinosaur hoedown.” 

The keyboardist laughed nervously at the reminder while Carrie carried on. “Yeah, sure, long time no see, can we wish ourselves back to normal?!” 

“No can do _OOO_ o,” mooed Bessie, “Our magic’s plum gone.” 

An uneven chorus of disappointed groans rose at that.

“Even if we had it, we couldn’t undo it. That magic was spooky!” Cleet explained, “I would stay clear of this one kids, gives me the heebie jeebies.”

“Do you know anything about it?” Larry asked. “The magic, I mean.”

“Whatever it is, it’s been here a lot longer than we have. Sumthin’ about it just don’t feel right.”

“Like a pie that’s been left in the sun too _OO_ o long and grew an attitude”, added Bessie. 

The former genie nodded in agreement. “Yeah, all nasty like. Welp, me and her are gonna try this whole shoe thing if y’all wanna skedaddle on outta here.”

“Uh, thanks for the offer but we’re going to stay here for a bit”, Carrie said, wondering if she really wanted to know.

“Su _OOO_ t yourself. Take care, chickadees!” The heifer waved before looping her arm through her companion’s and walking away.

Carrie suddenly decided she didn’t want to know. Judging by the look in his face, neither did Lenny.

Konnie waited until the demagicified duo were out of earshot before commenting, “That last one was a stretch.”

“Ehh,” her sister said while making a so-so gesture, “Anyways, can we throw garbageband at whatever this is and hope they cancel each other out?”

“I was hoping we could sell them to repay the deposit,” replied the werewolf. He was more like a werepup in practice, but he still had his pride and there was no way he was even mentally going to call himself a puppy - soft, curly, pettable fur be damned. 

“Psh, you couldn’t buy a - wait, Mina?” Her head swiveled as she gets again distracted by a familiar face in the crowd. Her dessert was forgotten in favor of catching up with her own sister. “I thought you stayed home?”

“H-Hi Carrie, loved the show!” 

“No talking on the job!” Trina snapped, temper shorter than ever. Not only was she part snake, pretty cute or otherwise, but she couldn’t even get close to Nick Mallory and her punching bag of a brother was nowhere to be found. Obviously, that made her minion the next best thing. “Mina, march!”

Said minion gave her sister a weak smile, trembling under the pink weight and silently begging her to let it go. Sure; Trina was pushy and abrasive and a whole other slew of negative adjectives, but that didn’t mean she wanted to anger her further when she was in such a state. Who knew what sort of physical violence was hiding up her scaly sleeves. 

Maybe, had she still been human, the guitarist would’ve gone along with her wishes. She would’ve brushed off the anger and focused on her band, maybe make a mental note of treating her sister to something nice later. But Carrie wasn’t human anymore, and bugified or not Mina was still her sister. Something knife-sharp and _furious_ bloomed in her chest, and she shoved the lamia before she even knew what she was doing. Turns out those wings weren’t so weak after all. 

While the snake was still stunned, she grabbed her sister’s hand and began to book it. “C’mon girls, lets go!” She urged over her shoulder. 

For once, Lenny didn’t protest at being called a girl. Getting away from that unstable pink bomb was much more important than a lousy, unlistened to correction.

* * *

Laney finally made it back to the rest of the band when Trina’s enraged shriek echoed over the treetops. Surprisingly, no geyser of flame followed. Nor was there any unearthly chorus that backdropped a diary freakout. The only thing that came out of it were a few startled birds and a couple people turning around in confusion.

“I was gone for like twenty minutes, what did you guys even do?” 

“That’s two full episode, do you know how much stuff happens in them?” Kon pipped up. 

“Wasn’t me this time!” Corey defended himself, “I was trying to come up with gigs.” ‘Trying’ being a keyword because there really weren’t any themes you could do with a band consisting of a manticore, koma inu, mermaid and a sunekosuri. 

“I’m telling you the furry circus thing isn’t gonna work out”, Kin said, wanting to get in the last word.

“Whatever, let’s bail before Trina shows up.” He made to get up before remembering that he didn’t have legs anymore. The guitarist stared at his fish tail for a long moment before turning his puppy eyes onto poor Kon. “Can you carry me home?”

“I vote we toss him in the creek”, Laney deadpanned.

“Anyways,” Kin spoke over Corey protest, “what did the guy say about the pictures?”

“Oh yeah, he said it’ll take a couple days to fully translate them and we’re stuck like this until they figure out how to fix it.”

“I don’t wanna smell fishy forever!”

“Good thing I was already a dog!”

“You sure there’s no way to speed this thing up?”

“No crazy inventions”, the redhead quickly vetoed, “let’s leave this one to the professionals and head out before they remember we broke their custom ordered instruments.”

The three boys hissed between their teeth at the reminder. That was encouragement enough to get the hell out of dodge before the professor got back. Corey did end up being carried in the end, though less like a princess and more like a stack of potatoes. 

* * *

A light shone through the crack, illuminating the tiny room. The sides and ceiling were cast in shadow, but the blue star figure still shone bright and colorful. 

“There you are”, Professor Rigaudon crooned, “we’ll get your secrets out in no time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid Corey https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/442858569121923074/757769661612818533/Monster_Mash_Corey.jpg
> 
> Manticore Laney https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/489638804144128010/759230027715313694/Monster_Mash_Laney.jpg
> 
> Got any headcanons, what-ifs, ideas or theories? Lemmie hear 'em! The inbox also welcomes reviews, beta requests and critiques too ;>


	4. Waxing Crescent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW This took a lot longer than expected, due to Life Stuff and the very strange nightmare that was the US presidential election. In better news, I'm back to having all the time to work on this fic and Grojzow11 has more art for this fic! The links are at the end of the chapter. If you haven't seen their grojtober work, toss them a kudos.

“Okay, I think - I think we’re out of the blast radius”, panted Laney as she slowed to a stop. “Did anyone notice us?” 

Corey flashed her a thumbs up as best he could, given that he was dangling upside down on Kon’s back. It made it rather hard to tell what he was trying to convey in all honesty. The mermaid would’ve been complaining about the position too, had he still possessed the ability to speak. Kim’s raincloud had dislodged during their mad dash and now was lagging after it’s owner. 

“Couldn’t we waited until *after* she cooled off before running?”, he asked between gasps. Sure, he wasn’t that winded, but melodrama was his specialty. “Now we gotta walk all the way home, in the dark!”

“It’s not that dark”, she shot back while gesturing to the full moon overhead. The orange light made things eerie, but it was a visible sort of eerie. “Not that far either.”

“Yeah, but you’re used to walking super far”, Kon countered as he juggled a grumpy Corey into a bridal carry. Those sharp fins of his had been digging into his back like that dense fur coat wasn't even there. At least he couldn’t feel the slight dampness of his fishtail through it. Talk about yuck.

“What, you babies can’t handle walking for a few kilometers at night? We’ve gone further than this before _while_ carrying our instruments!” 

“Don’t remind me”, Kin groaned. Just the memory made his limbs ache. It was pretty weird to feel his tail complain despite it not being around for those misadventures. This whole night was pretty weird even for Peaceville standards. 

Whatever Kon had to say was cut off by two scaly hands squishing his cheeks. Once he thoroughly grabbed his attention, Corey began to charade. In practice it was less like actual charades and more like emphatic pointing, random gesturing and mouthing words as ‘loud’ as he could. 

“Okay, okay, uhh, three, four? Four words? Five?” Laney guessed. 

“You want.... You want what? You can’t have my glasses, you’ll get them all gross.” 

“Woah, watch where you’re throwing those things!” Kon yelped. One of the fins came way too close to his eyes for comfort. Not feeling up to having his face accidentally scratched, the drummer gripped his aquatic friend and hefted him up at arm’s length. Surprisingly enough, his tail put him at equal height (length?) to the drummer if not more. At least being held aloft gave Corey enough freedom of movement to point at Kin’s magnetically attracted raincloud. 

“Oooohhh”, the keyboardist said, “why didn’t you just ask?”

Laney learned that facepalming with fur didn’t make that signature smack sound. She also learned that she forgot to retract her claws and those things were _sharp_.

* * *

“Man, they're really going at it”, Konnie stage whispered. 

Kim and Lenny could only nod in agreement, the latter’s ears pressed flat against his skull in an effort to block out the other set of sister’s arguing. Carrie and Mina’s voices were the loudest thing on the long, dark, winding way home. Both of them stopped making an effort to be quiet sometime beforehand, and you didn’t need enhanced senses to overhear. Hence, the three of them trailing behind a fair distance. It was a Family Matter (capitalization not optional) and the seventh rule of the Newmans was that outsiders don’t get involved in such. It didn’t make things any less awkward. 

“I knew I should’ve brought my earbuds”, groused Kim. 

“And leave the rest of us to suffer?” Konnie half heartedly joked. 

“Could you even wear them without people ears?” Lenny wondered. 

“It’d be better than listening into that”, she gestured to the two ahead with a wince.

“She hasn’t been nice to you in _years_ B, she doesn’t even treat you like a person!” Carrie snapped, feathers literally and metaphorically ruffled. How could her sister not see, not care how awful Trina was?! 

“I’m not giving up on years more of friendship either. There’s still Katrina in there somewhere, I know it.” Mina replied coolly. One part of her was touched by the concern, but the rest took offense. She could handle herself just fine, thank you very much. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“You’re goddamn right I don’t!” It felt like they were talking in circles around each other, both too stubborn to back down and unable to convince the other. She lost count how many times she said the same thing in different words. “You deserve better than that loony”, she groaned, frayed patience turning into resignation, “Why not forget about her and hang with us for a little bit? I barely get to see you anymore.” 

Mina stood silent for a long moment. She couldn’t deny that she’d basically been waiting on hand and foot for her best friend. When was the last she and her sister had a girls night together? Or even hung out for that matter. When hasn’t she been called away from halfway through because Trina needed help trying to murder her brother again. “....I guess I can call off for part of a day. When’s the next practice session?” 

It took a moment to realize what she said. Carrie had a swallow a barbed response, she was so ready to keep arguing. It didn’t quite feel like a victory, but she’ll take what she could get. “Thanks, B. I, uh, I’m pretty sure practice is canceled until we get all this sorted out.” She gestured to herself as she spoke.

Mina looked down at her second set of limbs, then over to her sister’s changed ones. An idea started to coalesce in the back of her mind. “Hey, maybe I can help out with that. I’m on good terms with the town librarian.” 

“Wait, really? You’ll do that?” There was no disguising the surprise in her voice.

The bespectacled girl nodded decisively, already making a plan of action. “Yeah, tomorrow morning. There’s probably books on how to play guitar with only two fingers too.”

Normally, Carrie wasn’t too big on physical affection. She could make an exception for this instance. It turned out a lot more awkward and jumbled than either of them planned, as feathers and insect fluff went together like oil and water. The same went for their respective type of wings. 

“D’awwww”, Konnie cooed loud enough to be overheard even that far back. Kim was just laughing at the resulting tangle of limbs. Even mild mannered Lenny was hiding a grin behind his paws. 

“Shut it, peanut gallery!”

* * *

“Uuugghhhg, we’re not even halfway there yet” Corey whined. By now the ragtag group were just entering the outskirts of downtown, which was still a ways to go before they got to their base of operations. Peaceville was a rather small town but walking across it on foot took some time. Thankfully, said smallness meant that there wasn’t anyone around to comment on their newfound furriness. Or scaliness, in the guitarist’s case. 

“Why're you even complaining, you’re not the one walking”, Kin pointed out. 

“Because you guys are going sssssoooo sssslllooooooowwwww!”

“I vote we find a ditch and leave him there”, Laney jokingly suggested. Though perhaps not so jokingly, given that her tailtip was twitching. 

“Hey!” 

“I’unno, he could be saltwater”, Kon spoke as if he wasn’t carrying him before asking the complainer himself directly, “What do you think?”

Corey opened his mouth to answer before pausing. “Huh, I have no clue.”

“Aren’t most ocean fish that same kind of color?” Kin asked with a vague gesture towards him.

“Minnows are the same color and they're freshwater.” Laney felt compelled to explain. 

“Are you thinking of anchovies again?” 

“I think it was sardines”, Corey supplied.

“Get confused on pizza toppings one time and nobody lets you live it down!” 

“You’re the one that was obsessed with animals when you were younger.” Kon reminded her, distinctly recalling many a picture book shoved in his face.

“I was eight! And they all look the same when they're cooked anyways.” 

“Are you saying that if I get grilled I’m gonna look all gross and oily?”

“I think you’d be greasier, actually.”

“I’m not greasy! Kon, buddy, back me up.”

“Eehhhh, about that...”

“Gasp!” Corey said, dramatically putting a hand over his heart. “How could you betray me like this, in my time of need?”

“You have no idea how nasty my paws feel right now.”

“Oh. Uh, sorry?”

“What are we going to do with you when we get back to your house, anyways? Mr Riffin said no leaving the hose on overnight after the last time”, Kin said after a brief lull in the conversation. 

“I thiiiink Dad still has that kiddy pool out after that heatwave”, the mermaid tapped chin in thought, “if not you can throw me in the downstairs tub.” 

“The same kiddy pool that could barely fit you? The one in the backyard full of dead bugs and leaves because nobody wanted to drain it?” Laney said with her usual amount of exasperation. Somebody had to keep their head on straight when it came to his ideas, current weirdness or otherwise. Come to think of it, that was probably the straightest thing in this entire band.

“On second thought, just put me in the tub.” 

* * *

Trina growled to herself as she hauled her stupid snakey body up the temple steps. By now it was late enough that most of the other would be partygoers left for home. On one hand, less people around to see her struggle. On the other, no Mina to boss around. Forget their best friend contract, she right after Corey on her hit list. After she figured out how to do the whole slithering thing. Possibly after she figured out if she was a constrictor or a venomous snake too. There was hell to pay no matter what she was was the point she was trying to make.

Despite all her rage, she didn’t feel that distinct spark of Diary Mode. No lightheaded tingly feeling, no special effects summoned, not even an internal dialogue for a diary entry. Well, she did feel tingly but it had to do with being without a jacket on a cool autumn night. Also she might be literally coldblooded now so that was something. And she couldn’t even cuddle hunky Nick Mallory for warmth! He wandered off somewhere with the rest of the people. It just wasn’t fair!

She growled to herself as she hauled herself up the last step. Sure, the temple was old and stuff but it sure as hell beat sleeping in the wilderness. There really wasn’t any other place to go either with the staff having packed up. Trina wouldn’t have admitted it even if her car was on the line, but something about the structure felt vaguely familiar. Something tugged at the back of her mind as she gazed at the outermost columns. The deja vu intensified the longer she looked. 

“Meh.” She had better things to do than wonder about mystery mind feelings. Like finding a nice, dark corner to get some beauty sleep in. The orange light of the Candy Corn Moon was bright even at this ungodly hour, though the moon itself had since passed the distinct holes in the ceiling. 

Later, she would question how the knowledge of her body appeared in her head like it had always been there. Later, she would notice the awfully familiar carvings on the wall. For now, she slithered into the back of the temple like she hadn’t walked in her life. For now, the bubbling cauldron of emotions inside her felt distant and insignificant.

The stonework felt warm like it had been in the afternoon sun as she curled up, back to the wall. It felt like... Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See that? That's the plot happening :3c
> 
> Laney https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/489638804144128010/776629711253930004/Monster_Mash_Laney.jpg
> 
> Kon https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/489638804144128010/776629711140683806/Monster_Mash_Kon.JPG
> 
> Kin https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/489638804144128010/776629707768332298/Monster_Mash_Kin.JPG
> 
> Corey https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/489638804144128010/776629697399488512/Monster_Mash_Corey.jpg


End file.
